


Napping

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Another old fic I made for Hugtto Precure and Emiruru.Ruru needs a nap and Emiru is the lap pillow....What?





	Napping

Emiru was at the greatest dilemma of her life. Not even being a PreCure or her meticulous preparation could have prepared for this day. What would she do if she failed? Her friends would certainly abandon her and she would not be allowed back into their circle. Emiru didn't want any of that. In fact, failure, at this point, was not an option.

"Emiru?"

"YES?!?!?" Emiru shouted out over enthusiastically, turning to face Ruru. The taller girl was tilting her head, looking at Emiru curiously.

"You were staring off to space." Ruru straightened up, stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry. As I was saying, I've been up all night helping Nono Hana with her homework. I need to take a nap."

Emiru looked around. They were relaxing at their usual place at the park. No one was around. The sun was bright and warm. Perfect conditions to nap.

"You can't nap!" Emiru blurted out, leaning over to Ruru. "We have no pillows, or even a picnic blanket! If you were to sleep on the grass, ants or some other insect will get in your ear! And then it'll be stuck in your ear, and there's also a chance you may need an operation to remove said ant!" Emiru wailed, covering her ears. "Aaahh! Thinking about it makes me tremble! I knew I should have taken my emergency bag today!"

Ruru pursed her lips, resisting a smile. "It's not funny! It could really happen!" Emiru pushed, blushing as she tugged on Ruru's sleeves. "I don't want Ruru have to shave her hair for the operation!"

"There's 0% chance of any of that happening." Ruru sat down on the grass, and patted the ground next to her. "Because I do have a pillow."

"What?"

"Emiru. Get over here and be my lap pillow."

"WHAT?!"

Once more, Emiru was frozen in the spot. Ruru waited, counting the seconds softly until Emiru bursted loudly. 

"WHAT?!"

"You already said that." Ruru yawned again, stretching her arms out. "I really need this nap, Emiru. Please come over here and be my lap pillow."

The shorter girl pointed at herself, as if to make certainly, absolutely, positively sure that Ruru wanted her. Ruru only closed her eyes, and slowly tilted her body to the ground. Emiru, no choice to accept such an important job, rushed forward and baseball slid into position. Ruru gave a small satisfied sigh as she placed her head on Emiru's lap. 

Emiru was covering her face, muffling her embarrassed wails as Ruru made herself comfortable. "Just... give me... ten minutes... so soft..." 

In no time at all, Ruru was asleep. Emiru watched with bathed breath, Ruru's chest rising and falling. "Ru... ru?" Emiru said softly. No response. She placed a hand on Ruru's shoulder and shook her. Again, no response.

"How could you leave yourself so vulnerable?!" Emiru whispered softly, realizing their situation. Sure, there was no one at the park, but things could change. "You should be sleeping in a bunker with sentries and maybe some allies to keep as lookout. But don't worry, I will protect you! I, Cure Macherie, will defend you from anyone interrupting your sleep-" Emiru was about to go through her skirt pocket when she realised she would be unable to take her PreHeart, the one thing that let's her transform. With Ruru sleeping on her lap, Emiru would need to lift the girl's head, certainly waking her up.

"Okay, no PreCure then! I'll still protect you!" Emiru nodded to herself confidently. Just as she was scanning the area for potential enemies and villains, she felt Ruru shift on her lap. Emiru looked down and gave a muffled cry. Crawling over Ruru's cheek was a small black ant. A lot of things went through Emiru's mind. She could deftly sway the ant off Ruru's cheek, but there's a chance she would slap Ruru as well. She could poke at it, squishing it. But that would result with Ruru's cheek having a dead ant.

Emiru decided to lean over to the ant and gently blew it away off Ruru's cheek. "Easy peasy!" Emiru was proud of herself. She failed to realise how close she was to Ruru's face.

Beautiful long eyelashes. Soft supple skin. A tint of red on Ruru's slim lips. Beautiful long hair framing her face. The sun shone warmly on the two girls, but Emiru knew her face was more warm and red from embarrassment than the sun. 

"Silly Ruru..." Emiru found herself leaning over, intoxicated at the moment. "Who's going to protect you from me-" Emiru pushed back a stray hair from her face. With a hand on Ruru's chin, Emiru gently moved the taller girl's lips to face her. "Ruru..." Emiru closed her eyes and lowered her lips to Ruru's.

And she stopped.

Emiru sat up straight, sighing. She rubbed her baby cheeks, and shook her head. "No. Not like this." Emiru gently caressed Ruru's hair. "See? I wasn't aggressive. I didn't tease you or took advantage of you. Emiru is a good girl." 

Emiru sighed. "I want to kiss you."

"Hmmm..." Ruru shifted in her sleep, and her eyes slowly opened. Ruru smiled, reaching out a hand to Emiru. "What did I miss?"

"Oh ho ho ho! Nothing to report!" Emiru announced proudly, placing a hand over her brow and scanning the area. "No enemy or danger in sight! Princess Ruru is safe and sound!"

"Princess Ruru... I like that." Ruru closed her eyes, hands on her chest. Emiru watched Ruru for a moment until Ruru whispered. "That's your cue."

"What?"

"I'm a princess. Where's my wake up kiss?"

"WHAT?!"

"You said that already." Ruru pursed her lips, resisting the urge to get up and hug the smaller girl. "Here's your chance to be aggressive."

"FINEFINEFINE!" Emiru squeaked out and planted a quick kiss on Ruru's lips. A moment passed and Emiru gave a small embarrassed wail. She just realised something. She covered her face, blushing furiously again. "Oh my God, you were awake while I was talking to myself?!"

"Silly Emiru. You're too much a good girl." Ruru laughed gently. The smaller girl wailed again, shaking her head and turning beet red. "I like that." Ruru reached out to Emiru's hand, and their fingers intertwined. 

"So mean..." Emiru pouted, but she was smiling. Emiru leaned over once more on Ruru and gave softer, gentler kiss. "And for your information, I protected you from an ant. So much for your 0%."

Ruru smiled back, accepting the kiss with a small moan. "It is 0% because you protected me 100%."


End file.
